The Twin's
by SyugarMi
Summary: Min Yoongi as park Jimin Min yoongi as Park Jungho
1. Chapter 1

The Twin's

.

.

Park Jimin as Min Yoongi

Park Jungho as Min Yoongi

Other member BTS as herself ex Jimin as Kim Chim or Kim Minki (sorry for her name 😥)

familyship, lit' bit humor.

T

It's not romantic concep. Especially this familyship.

Cerita ini menggambarkan dua sisi pemuda kembar yang sama sekali tidak akur. Yang satu orang cuek dan berhati dingin kemudian yang satu anak nakal dan tukang berantem.

Gimana membuat dua kembar ini saling akur?

.

.

.

MiaHasan presents

.

.

Chapter 1.

Saat ini masih pukul enam. Belum terlalu siang, masih pagi buta buat ke sekolah malah. Bisnya juga belum muncul-muncul. Asemlah, kakak sepupunya terlalu pagi membangunkannya. Jimin mendengus. Kemudian ia bersiul asalan. Tidak tau nadanya darimana.

Toh siapa yang peduli.

Ia lalu memakai tudung hoodie abu-abunya biar kepalanya ketutup. Men, ini pagi dinginnya minta ampun sekali. Pa lagi dikorea. Duh tuhan.

Sreet~

Jimin yang lagi menggerutu tentang betapa dinginnya korea tiba-tiba tersentak. Ada orang duduk disampingnya. Ia melirik orang itu sejenak. Kemudian menatap kedepan lagi.

Pemuda itu keliatan aneh dengan pakaian serba hitamnya. Wajahnya ketutup hoodienya jadi nggak keliatan. Kalo orang yang pada dasarnya penakut pasti beranggapan orang ini pasti hantu tersesat.

Yakali. pagi-pagi sudah main cerita hantu-_-

Brrrrmmm~~

Bis yang ditunggu Jimin akhirnya datang. Jimin segera memasuki bis tersebut. Lalu tak sengaja ia melihat pemuda serba hitam itu juga masuk kedalam bis.

.

.

.

Bis yang ditumpangi Jimin berhenti disebuah gedung sekolah besar dan megah. Didepannya tertulis Kirin High School.

Jimin pun turun. Sekilas ia melihat sipemuda serba hitam masih duduk dalam bis. Ia kemudian mengendikkan bahunya. Peduli amat.

"oi Jimin"

Bug!

Ouch.

Jimin meringis. Eh anjir, sakit beut.

Ini makhluk jadi orang pen ngajak berantem.

"apa?" Jimin membuka tudung hoodienya kemudian menatap datar temannya yang cuman nyengir kuda. Hoseok namanya.

"tumben rela mau masuk pagi? habis dicincang Yoona nuna ya?"

ni kuda tau apa tentang kakak sepupuku.

"Bukan aku yang dicincang tapi kasurku." Jimin menjawab asal sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya. Dibelakang, Hoseok mengikutinya dan langsung merangkulnya membuat Jimin merasa tercekik. Fak, rangkulnya biasa aja napa.

"masih untung kasurmu yang dijadikan kelinci cobaan, atau memang kau yang pada dasarnya tukang tidur jadi terlalu cinta pada kasurmu begitu?" ejek Hoseok sambil menatap Jimin sok polos.

Ini anak beneran mau ngajak berantem kali. Untung teman. Kalo bukan sudah Jimin jadikan ia kelinci cobaan kakak sepupunya.

Pemuda bersurai maroon itu langsung menendang bokong temannya itu. "Bangsat. Seperti bukan kau saja yang tidak suka tidur."

.

.

.

sekarang Jimin dan Hoseok berada dikantin. Oh saya lupa, pemuda satunya lagi bernama Kim Namjoon yang tingginya bak tiang gedung biru(?) presiden korsel. Kelas mereka lagi free, nggak ada guru. Kini mereka sedang mendebatkan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tolong jangan libatkan Jimin. Ia tidak perlu repot-repot ikut dengan perdebatan dua manusia beda otak itu.

Pemuda maroon itu cuman duduk diam dengan muka datar. Yang ia dengar tentang Barcelona kalah start(?) sama MU, atau berdebat Kai Exo putus atau tidak sama Krystal f(x) sampai nasi kuning dan nasi kucing itu beda-_-. dalam hatinya, Jimin berguman ia tidak kenal dua orang itu ketika sebagian siswa-siswa yang istirahat -mungkin nggak ada gurunya dikelas-sampe menatap aneh pada mereka.

Jelas mereka yang paling berisik =='

sampai ketika Hoseok ingin berargumen sesuatu yang lain, tiba-tiba ada keheboan di lapangan sekolah. Jimin bahkan merasa ada yang berteriak heboh memanggil namanya.

"HYUNG! HYUNG! HYUNG! JIMIN HYUNG! ANJIRR!"

Namjoon dan Hoseok sampe mau tumbang dikursi saking hebohnya teriakan pemuda bersurai hitam yang kini berada didepan sambil Jimin menggoyangkan tubuh tegapnya dengan tidak santai.

"eh bangke! Nggak usah lebay, Kook. Kepalaku pusing." Jimin berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda yang ternyata bernama Jungkook. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar-putar.

"Hyung, hah...hah.. Hyung..." Pemuda itu menstabilkan nafasnya sejenak. "Jimin hyung, itu.. Itu.. Anu.. Dilapangan..-"

"ada apa?" Jimin menotong ucapan hoobaenya itu.

"disana po-pokoknya... Ada-arggggghhh.. Hyung ikut aku!" Jungkook mengerang kemudian tiba-tiba ia langsung menarik lengan Jimin.

"Wo..woi!" Jimin mendengung. Hoseok dan Namjoon juga langsung menyusul mereka.

"Jeon Jungkook-Kampret, jelasin aja nggak usah pake narik segala bisa!?"

Jimin hampir saja mematahkan pergelangan Jungkook jika saja ia tidak lihat dari lantai atas. Dibawah sana banyak sekali siswa-siswa berkumpul.

Ada apa?

.

.

.

"Permisi! misi! misi! Ada yang mau lewat njirr!" Jungkook berucap. Terlihat frustasi wajahnya. Disini Jimin yang harusnya risih kenapa Jungkook yang frustasi sih?

"Jungkook, ada apa sih?!"

"Pokoknya Hyung lihat nanti-Eh bangke! Kau menginjak kakiku! Punya mata tidak sih?!" tiba-tiba Jungkook mengumpat asal ketika ada yang menginjak kaki kanannya. Ia melototkan matanya pada seorang siswa culun yang keliatan takut.

Jimin merotasikan matanya melihat itu dan kemudian menghela napas. Tubuhnya yang berada ditengah lautan siswa terdorong sana sini. Lagipula apa sih yang bikin heboh disini?

Jimin menatap datar siswa-siswa disekitarnya. Kemudian menghela napas lagi. Kali ini terdengar berat. "Jungkook, Sialan ada apa-"

"Hyung lihat!" Jungkook memotong protesan Sunbaenya itu dengan menarik paksa lengan Jimin ke tepat didepan lautan manusia.

"Hyung lihat sana?!" Jungkook menunjuk seorang pemuda yang sedang bersama dua orang dewasa, yang satunya sudah dipastikan kepseknya. Tapi kenapa sih dengan orang itu?

"siapa?" Jimin malah melemparkan pertanyaan. Dibelakangnya kini Hoseok dan Namjoon tiba-tiba terdiam.

"Jimin hyung..?" Hoseok memanggil. Matanya menatap intens pemuda asing disana.

Entah seperti kebetulan, lautan para siswa disana yang tadinya rusuh juga tiba-tiba terdiam. Jimin mengernyit.

"kenapa?"

"itu..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...kembaranmu?"

.

.

Apa?!

.

.

.

Tbc..

Err...

Hai(?)

Saya anak(?) baru disini. Dan ini epep pertama saya. Maaf kalau nggak bagus /meringis\ maklum saya masih pemula dalam hal menulis cerita. Saya mencoba menuangkan bakat yang terbilang tidak bakat/? saya dengan epep abal ini. Mohon hargai... *mengedip ala Thehun*

Dan untuk pemain utama dalam epep ini, maaf kalo bang agus namanya diganti Jimin 😭 sumpah nggak ada maksud mengganti nama yoongi oppa *oppa, mianhae..* saya cuman ganti jadi nama Jimin biar nama kembarannya agak cocok. Namanya Jungho, cocok kan? Mian buat Yoongi oppa stan yang nggk suka 🙇

Pliss, kasih vomentnya. Saya dengan senang nerima koook :" Annyeong 🙋


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 up!

.

.

.

.

Aku punya kembaran?

.

.

.

.

Jimin terdiam. Sepasang manik hitam kelamnya bertemu dengan manik hitam yang juga menatapnya. Kedua orang itu sama-sama berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi.

Jimin tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Pemuda-yang sangat mirip dengannya, karena kini otaknya tiba-tiba merasa berputar-putar.

Menampik bayangan samar-samar yang membuat pemuda maroon itu mengernyit tidak mengerti. Hoseok melihatnya.

"Eh jim, kau oke?" Hoseok menepuk bahu tegas Jimin, yang memegangi kepala sebelahnya. Terlihat sesekali meringis.

Jimin menggangguk singkat tanpa menatap teman kudanya. Tepat saat itu bel mapel kedua berbunyi, Sang kepsek yang ternyata sedang mengobrol dengan pria dewasa yang mungkin itu keluarga pemuda itu, akhirnya memyuruh para lautan siswa-siswi yang masih betah dilapangan untuk segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing karena jam kedua mungkin guru akan masuk.

Jimin pun melangkah pergi, sebelumnya melirik kembali pemuda kembarannya yang ia tidak tau siapa. Pemuda itu nyatanya sudah pergi bersama kepsek.

.

.

.

Jimin menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. Sedikit memijit keningnya. Demi tuhan, para siswa dikelasnya kini sedang bergosip tentang 'Kembaran Jimin yang spektakuler'

Spektakuler darimanya?

"kamprett! Jim hyuunggg.. Kenapa nggak bilang kalau punya kembaran sih?! Tuh anak lumayan tampan loh, Hyung kagak usah malu ngasih tau!" Jimin memutar matanya malas mendengar penuturan heboh Jungkook, si hoobae termudanya.

Kenal aja kagak. Paling cuman kebetulan miripannya.

"Kenapa kau dan alien nyasar ini masih disini? sudah lupa letak kelas?"

bukannya menjawab penuturan Jungkook, Jimin malah balik bertanya-lebih tepatnya mengejek. Membuat si muda mencebik karena diacuhkan. Lain dengan si Taehyung-selalu dipanggil alien karena tingkahnya yang terkadang aneh, pemuda bersurai dark brown itu menggerutu karena dipanggil alien nyasar. Jimin mengabaikannya.

"Ibu guru kami belum juga mau masuk. Mendingan kami disini aja. Aku penasaran dengan kembaran hyung loh!" Taehyung berujar semangat layaknya adik kecil yang mendapat permen lollipop.

"Tai anjirr, dia itu sebelas duabelas denganmu, Jim! Nggak ada bedanya!" Namjoon tanpa badai yang lewat sudah main mukul asal pundak Jimin sekelasnya yang mana membuat si korban meringis sambil memegang pundaknya.

Bangke!. Jimin mengumpat dalam hati.

"Tapi, rambut mereka beda jauh masa. Jimin berambut maroon, sedangkan Pemuda itu rambutnya hitam. tapi- sungguhan Jim, kalau saja rambutmu hitam maka kupastikan kalian jadi hot trending topik sedunia(?) Karena ada kembaran unyu dengan tampang diatas rata-rata." Seokjin, teman kelasnya Jimin yang lain berujar dengan bangga. Dia menatap Jimin bagai permata yang berharga.

Iya, berharga palamu.

Jimin mengerang pelan. Frustrasi dengan sahabat-sahabat bangsatnya. Keningnya yang tadi pusing malah tambah pusing dengan ocehan mereka. Duh

"jadi Jimin.."

"Apa?" perkataan Hoseok dipotong cepat oleh Jimin, membuat Pemuda itu merenggut. Galak sekali.

"Jawab pertanyaan kami. Kenapa tidak kasih tau?" Hoseok mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

Jimin melirik bergantian wajah absurd sahabat-sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya penuh harap. Kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Jangan tanya padaku. Aku saja tidak tau kalau aku punya kembaran." jawabnya dengan wajah ogah-ogahan.

Kelima sahabatnya itu mendesah kecewa. Jimin malah tidak menghiraukan mereka. Siapa suruh banyak tanya.

"EH ANJING! BU GURU DATANG. OI, ADIK KELAS! SONO BALIK KE KELAS KALIAN NAPA! AMPUN DEH KENAPA KALIAN SELALU NYASAR KESINI."

ketua kelas Jimin tiba-tiba menjerit tidak santai kala ia tak sengaja melihat siluet Bu guru mereka yang sedang berjalan ke kelas mereka. Jungkook dan Taehyung menatap siswa laki itu dengan muka paling datar.

Woles juga nih makhluk jadi orang-_-.

Kedua hoobae Jimin itu berlari keluar kelas. Tepat saat itu, Bu guru mereka masuk. Bersama seorang Pemuda disampingnya. Seketika kelas mereka jadi rusuh. Hoseok dan Namjoon menganga lebar dengan mata melotot melihat Pemuda tampan itu. Seokjin memanggil Jimin dengan suara pelan. namun Jimin sedang melamun menghadap ke jendela. Ia menghiraukan panggilan Seokjin hingga si Pemuda berbibir tebal itu dengan kurang ajarnya menggoyang kencang tubuh tinggi Jimin sambil mengguman kesal, "Oi, bangke, nyet! Liat kesini dulu napa!"

Jimin mengerang. Ia nyaris mengumpati Seokjin namun tiba-tiba Pemuda minim ekspresi itu terdiam. Dengan mata tajam melurus kedepan. Bertemu dengan manik hitam didepannya.

De javu eh?

.

.

.

"Baiklah Ibu akan langsung saja. Kelas kita akan kedatangan siswa baru. Dan ibu heran dia mirip sekali dengan ketua osis kita." Bu guru itu yang sebelumnya menatap intens Jimin kini melirik Pemuda tinggi disampingnya kemudian menyilahkan ia berkenalan diri.

"Park Jungho. Salam kenal."

Dan sapaan singkat dan datar itu ditanggapi dengan suara heboh para siswa.

"eh njing! mereka miripan pake banget!"

"datar sekali ngomongnya. mirip Jimin sekali!"

"gila! Tatapannya saja nggak ada bedanya sama Jimin."

"percaya atau nggak, mereka kembaran paling spektakuler yang pernah ada."

"Olala, jadi Jimin punya kembaran?!"

Begitulah kira-kira yang sedang diheboin oleh para siswa. Tentang Jimin dan kembarannya-yang belum diketahui. Jimin membuang napas kasar. Mata datarnya kini memandangi kembali jendela disamping kursi duduknya.

Tanpa ia sadari, ada manik tajam meliriknya dengan tatapan tidak dapat diartikan.

.

.

.

Bel stirahat pertama sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu. kini sosok Jimin berada diatap sekolah, sendirian. Kelima sahabatnya tidak tau lagi rusuh dimana. Ia berdiri menatap datar para siswa lain dari bawah atap sekolah yang sepi. Maklum, tidak ada para siswa yang pergi kemari.

Ponsel hitamnya berada disebelah telinganya. Oh lagi menelpon ternyata.

"Halo, Jim. Ad-"

"Nanti pulang sekolah ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu, Nuna."

Sang kakak sepupu diseberang sana mengernyit. Tidak sopan sekali. Belum saja orang selesai bicara, ini anak sudah main inti saja.

"Tanyakan apa? Kau tau aku sedang sibuk."

Jimin memutar matanya, "Aku tau. Nanti saja kutunggu dirumah."

"Yah! aku sedang si-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Dasar bocah tengik! Biarkan aku bica-"

Pip.

Jimin dengan kurang ajarnya langsung memutus panggilan sepihak. Ia tau kakak sepupunya pasti mengamuk disana.

Jimin kemudian segera berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah.

.

.

.

Tbc..

Chp 2 selesai yeayy \goyang ala bang jali bareng bang kai/

Huh.. Kepanjangan ya? Lelah nih nulis bnyk. Dihp lgi. Fiuuhh.. 😓

Gimana? bagus ngga? Maap klo bnyk typo, maklumlah mimin juga manusia yg pnya bny kekurangan 🙏

Moga suka ya. Dan maap beribu maap untuk buat Yoongi oppa stan yg masi nggk suka klo namanya oppa diganti nama Jimin 🙇 ini demi kelancaran epep mimin.

Oh iya panggil saya mimin oke? Biar unyu kyk Jungkook *ah masa-_-*

Jgn lupa vote dan commentnyaaa..


End file.
